Bare with me
by hwhitty10
Summary: My take on what could happen with Callie and Arizona on 10x08. Title is based off of the phrase "bare with me.." that both Callie and Arizona uttered during the 10x06 episode. Maybe that's what we Calzona fans have to do until they are back together again.


**Bare with me. **

**_In 10x06 both Callie and Arizona delivered the same line "bare with me.." _**

**_I tend to over analyze the crap out of things and that has led me to write this one-shot. _**

**_We were also promised an intense Calzona scene in 10x08 – so this is my take on how it could/should go. _**

**_So…..Bare with me. _**

_Callie hadn't slept a wink last night, due to Sofia not having her "teddy ". Sofia finally cried herself to sleep, but was refusing to go to daycare without it. Callie not wanting Daycare to kick out her daughter due to the tantrum that was certain to occur without "Teddy", Callie was heading up to Arizona's hotel room this morning. _

_She tried calling a few times and it went straight to voicemail. She was left with sending a text reading_ -I tried calling, several times. Sofia needs Teddy before daycare, I'm coming by to pick it up. Wake up! -

**HOTEL LOBBY (Morning) **

_Callie is holding Sofia in the lobby just about to get on the elevator to head up to Arizona's floor. _

Callie: Almost there Sof.

**ARIZONA'S HOTEL ROOM –**

_Leah is in a rush getting her clothes off the floor and trying not to disturb a sleeping Arizona. She trips over her jeans that she is trying to put on and lands on the floor._

Leah: Ow.

_Arizona is startled and woken by the bang, she looks around the room and finds Leah on the floor._

Arizona: Leah? What the - ?

Leah: Sorry, I know. I shouldn't be – well anyways I'm leaving…I just got paged to the ER. I'll see you later?

Arizona: Um, yeah.

_Arizona is trying to get her bearings, her head still in dreamland a little bit. _

Arizona: What time is it?

Leah: It's 6. I put on some coffee for you.

Arizona: Oh. Okay. Thanks.

_Leah motions to go over and give her a good morning kiss, but thinks the better of it and mutters a…_

Leah: Okay, well.. Have a good morning.

Arizona: You too.

_Arizona shoots her a sleepy smile and Leah exits the bedroom, Arizona looks at her phone and sees Callie's missed calls and text. _

Arizona: Crap. Uh, Leah!?

_Hoping to stop her before…but It's too late.. Arizona hears the door shut and she scrambles out of bed. _

HOTEL ELEVATOR

_Callie is exhausted. Eyes are heavy and she looks like hell. Sofia is trying to hit the buttons on the elevator. _

Callie: Sofia, don't touch. Almost there and then we'll have Teddy. And then we will permanently attach him to your body so this never happens again. Okay?

_As the doors open, Callie picks up Sofia and heads down to Arizona's room. Callie's eyes are barley staying open, but just like that- they shoot wide open as she sees Leah Murphy coming out of Arizona's room. _

Callie: Murphy?!

_Clearly frightened. She fumbles with her purse and her words. _

Leah: Um.. Um.. Dr. Torres. Good Morning.

_Callie glares. _

Callie: Is it?

_Leah tries to diffuse the holy awkward moment by directing her attentions to Sofia._

Leah: …and hello little Sofia, what are you –

Callie: Keep walking Murphy. Keep walking.

_Leah just ducks her head and scurry's off into the elevator. _

Callie: (_muttering under her breath_) You have got to be kidding me.

_She then gets right up to Arizona's door and bangs the hell out of it three times. _

_Arizona opens the door with a slightly hopeful and cheerful face, hoping that somehow Callie never saw Leah leave. _

Arizona: Callie, Hi. Sorry I just got your messages, my phone was –

_Callie won't let her finishes, she coldly snaps back without even looking at her. _

Callie: Where's Teddy?

_She hands Sofia over to Arizona and begins to search the hotel room for Teddy. _

Arizona: Um, it's in the bag in the bedroom, but I'll go -

Callie: What? Should I not go in there? Do you have more sexually confused interns in there just waiting for a turn with my incessant cheating wife? Or is it just Murphy?

Arizona: No. I was.. it's …

_Callie enters the bedroom and looks around in disgust at the clothes thrown about the room and the bed in disarray. She finally sees Teddy in the bag and grabs it. Heading back out to get Sofia, she rips her out of Arizona's arms. _

Callie: Say goodbye to Mommy.

Arizona: I'll see you later little miss. Callie -?

Callie: Save it.

_Callie slams the door behind her as a defeated Arizona closes her eyes upon the slam._

**HOSPTIAL **

_Arizona is talking to Leah quietly at the coffee cart. _

Arizona: She didn't say anything to you?

Leah: No, she just told me to keep walking. Look Arizona –

_Leah turns them into to a more private part of the hallway. _

Leah: I can't have Dr. Torres on my bad side. I'm on her service next week and I mean she practically told everyone in the hospital what a whore her wife is, I can only imagine what she's going to tell everyone about –

Arizona: I'll handle it, okay? I'm going to find her and I'll sort it out.

Leah: Sorry I didn't mean to call you a whore. You know I don't think that, I just –

Arizona: I know. Go do your rounds. I'll catch up with you later.

**ORTHO WING – NURSES STATION**

_Arizona has been asking the nurses where Callie is but no one seems to know. Christina overhears this and chimes in. _

Christina: She looked like hell. I told her go take a nap in the on call room.

Arizona gives her a friendly smile.

Arizona: Thanks.

Christina: Sure. But unless you have a death wish I wouldn't go in there.

Arizona: Did she say something to you …?

Christina: No. What? It's Callie. You should know more than anyone what a beast she is when you mess with her sleep.

Arizona: Right. Yeah. Of course.

**ON CALL ROOM **

_Callie is sleeping. Not so peacefully. She's sleeping classic Dr. Torres style. Mouth gaping open and arms thrown about. _

_Arizona finds her this way and shuts the door just loud enough to warrant a response from the sleeping bear. _

Callie: What the hell? I'm sleeping!

Arizona: Callie.,look I need to..

_Callie now opens her eyes, she can't believe it.. _

Callie: Arizona! Seriously?... Go away!

Arizona: I will. I just wanted to say that what you saw, what happened was –

Callie: I don't want to do this now. I'm sleeping! I'm sleeping because I didn't sleep a wink last night. You know, not all of us can stay up all hours of the night getting it on with young interns and carry on ..

Arizona: Fine. I'm a whore. Okay!

_Arizona yells back. Callie is certainly awake now! _

Arizona: Yes! I'm a lying, cheating, manipulative whore! I'm the worst wife there ever was or will be. Fine! I get that.

Callie: Do you? Because –

Arizona: But Leah isn't. Leah isn't a whore. She's…she's not. And I would appreciate it if you didn't go around blasting her name in shame the way you seem hell-bent on doing that to me.

Callie: So hang on. You came to find me. (_Callie's blood is boiling faster by the second)_ You came to WAKE ME UP so you could defend and protect your new girlfriend? Is that what's actually happening right now?!

Arizona: She's not my girlfriend.

Callie: I'm sorry. Do you prefer sex buddy?

Arizona: I just prefer you not mention it to anyone.

Callie: Oh don't worry Arizona, as much as I have been dying to sprout the news all over the hospital that my cheating wife has now decided to sleep with yet another Doctor right under my nose again. I'll try to contain myself. Besides really, it's now just more embarrassing for me than you at this point.

Arizona: Please. (_Scoffing back_) You're hardly the poster woman of a wife scorned.

Callie: Excuse me?

_Arizona takes a moment to calm herself, she doesn't want to fight. She's tired of the yelling. So she takes another breath and looks at Callie. Really looks at her for a second. _

Arizona: I see you Callie. I see you. I see you laughing it up with Derek in the lab. Sharing inside jokes with Hunt. Sharing every moment of motherhood and recipes with Meredith. You're not crying in your cereal or moping around the hospital. You're actually the happiest I have ever seen you.

_They aren't yelling, they aren't screaming. They're finally talking. _

Callie: So what… I'm not allowed to be happy now?

Arizona: No that's just it. You are. You should be. You said you were going to start taking care of yourself now and that you needed to get back to being you. This is who you were before you met me. You were happy.

Callie: And what are you? Some kind of…

Arizona: I'm getting back to who I was too. Before I met you… I …I was a kick ass surgeon who yeah, slept around. I didn't trust people easily. I didn't let people in enough to share my life with them. It was simple. Easy. I worked hard and played hard. That's who I was. But I am a mother now and I take that very seriously. But outside of that - This is who I am now.

Callie: Are you happy being that person? Happier than you were with me?

_Before Arizona can answer the question, Callie's pager goes off. _

Callie: Great. My surgery got pushed up.

Arizona: Okay, well I'll see you when I drop off Sophia on –

_Callie now stands up and is close to Arizona, closer than she's been to her in months. Callie takes this moment to look deep into those blue eyes. Those eyes that she could get lost in, those eyes that she saw her future in. _

_Arizona can barely breathe, she hasn't felt the breath of Callie so close to her, she hasn't locked eyes with her in months, she hasn't seen herself in Callie eyes in months. _

_Callie is still looking deep into her eyes and then she pulls them back and lets them dance over the blondes face again and says.. _

Callie: I don't believe it, Arizona. Any of it. And you want to know why?

_Arizona is trying to form words so with a shaky breath, she utters… _

Arizona: Why?

Callie: Because you did let me in. You did trust me and I know who you are. And I get the sleeping around thing, I do. I did it. When I didn't want to deal with figuring out my crap… I'd run to the nearest warm body. But you don't want to be that person. You don't. You want to be the woman I feel in love with. The woman who trusted me and shared her life with. The woman who kissed me in a dirty bathroom and has roller skates for shoes.

Arizona: Maybe I can't or don't know how….maybe…Maybe I don't want to be that person anymore.

Callie: Yeah?

_Callie now takes a step back and looks again one last time at Arizona. Before turning to head to the door she utters back…_

Callie: Then why are you still wearing a reminder of her around your neck?

_Callie leaves. Leaving Arizona holding a hand over her heart shaped necklace._

Bare with me – I may continue. What do you think?


End file.
